Perfect
by Worm Of The Books
Summary: Yes, he was in love with Timmy. Yes, he had resigned himself to unrequited love. And yes, Timmy would be underneath him by the end of the night. I really don't know if the summary sucks.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS.**

**If I did, Francis and Timmy would be much older and have sex often.**

* * *

I couldn't help but watch him. The seventeen year old had grown so much since he was ten. The childish body had not differed as much as some of the other boy's. While he had grown much taller, he had become lithe instead of muscular. While other boys played football, Timmy had chosen to do track. I guess running from me all those years had attributed to his speed. That silly pink hat was still happily at its place on his head. He opted for a pink jacket instead of shirt, the button up white shirt he wore now was a personal favourite of mine. It was form fitting and did little to disguise Timmy's flat stomach.

From my place at the back of the cafeteria, I could easily watch him laugh with his two best friends. That A.J. kid who had chosen to stay with the kids of his grade so he wouldn't lose his friends, he had gained a mop of shaggy black hair. He was trying to read the assaigned chapters for next while still contributing to the conversation. Chester, I think, was smiling flirtatiously as a few pretty girls passed by their table. Chester had become somewhat of a romantic. After losing his braces girls had thought he was just adorable. I guess the blond hair, blue eyed, freckled boys worked for some, not me. The girls giggled back at him and walked away from the table with red faces.

I kept my gaze on Timmy, who was playing with a pencil absentmindedly. He finally raised his eyes from his friends and met my eyes. Sky blue eyes widened and he cocked his head slightly. It had been a few years since I had stopped bullying Timmy. After that, I stopped contact altogether. I had to stop my lips from twitching up into a smirk. He was just so _innocent_. Girls flirted with him shamelessly, but he just laughed it off. I never once tried my hand at flirting with him; I wasn't good at affection. I prefered to watch him as often as I could. Not in a creepy way, I just liked to see him going through life. He lowered his eyes from mine and began to chat with A.J. I decided that going over my arsenal of various weapons would be much less maddening than watching Timmy. He was sweet, shy, polite, and cute. I wanted him so badly, yet I could never have him. I had to get my mind off him, he would drive me to insanity. I double checked my weapons, and the bell rang mercifully. I began my leisurely walk to bio, the only class I actuall attended, besides gym. I liked to dissect things.

* * *

Room 204, bio with Mr. Higgins. It actually wasn't too bad, seeing as Mr. Higgins shared my love of dissection. He was also very good at assaigning seats. He had eleven tables of two, and Timmy, who also happened to be in this class, was always sat on the opposite side of the room from me. It didn't really stop him from laughing or giggling loud enough to be heard across the room, though. The bell rang shortly after I was in my seat. "Today you shall be changing seats." Normally, I wouldn't be worried, but Mr. Higgins a sadistic look to him. He pick up an upside down ball cap from his desk. To me it looked like it was filled with little strips of paper. He walked over to Timmy, "Mr. Turner, please pull a slip of paper out of the hat. Whoever's name is on the slip of paper will be sitting next to you at that table." Mr. Higgins pointed the table back right corner. That table was hidden from his, and almost everyone else's point of view.

"Okay," Timmy opened up the piece of paper he took and scanned it, then he did a double take. "It says Francis..." Fuck my life, just fuck it. There was that sadistic look again. That bastard! He knew that I liked Timmy. I bet he had some elaborate scheme in which my name was on every strip of paper on that hat. Then he would go to his desk and switch the strips of paper. Asshole. I was to busy unravelling Mr. Higgins' diabolical plot that I didn't notice Timmy standing right next to me. "C'mon, we should probably go back to our table, right?"

"Fine." Why was I so short with him? If I would stop sabotaging myself, I could actually have a chance with him! Psh, what am I saying, I could never have a chance with him. I picked up my notebook and pencil and let myself fall into my new seat next to Timmy, who was struggling with his massive load of books. I almost reached out to help him, but caught myself. Timmy was able to get himself settled. Mr. Higgins had already gotten everyone else seated after the short trip back to his desk, bastard.

"Now, let's get started with notes." Mr. Higgins pulled up the slide show about cellular reproduction. It was going fine until Mr. Higgins passed up one of the slides too fast.

"Francis," I felt a nudge at my arm. Even sitting down, I almost towered over Timmy, so looking down at him was always entertaining. He glanced around nervously, "Could I borrow your notes later? I missed that whole slide."

"If you can read them , you can use them." I slid my notebook to him. He looked overjoyed that I gave him my notes until he saw my handwriting. His face fell and actually felt bad. "If you need them so bad, I'll copy them down neater and give them to you tomorrow." Timmy's eyes actually sparkled with happiness.

"Th-thank you!" He grinned widely. Timmy never did get rid of his buck teeth, though they became less noticable. I found them cute. Just as he was thanking me I heard the buzzing of a phone vibrating. "Crud!" Timmy pulled his phone out and scanned his text message. "Son of a gun!" I felt my eyebrows raise at his way of swearing. Timmy looked up at me pleadingly, "Please don't tell that I have my phone!"

"Don't worry about it." I'll admit, I liked this little rule breaker side of Timmy. It was intriguing.

"I owe you one." He smiled and went back to work on his notes while mumbling to himself, "I'm seventeen, I don't need a babysitter!"

"What is this about a babysitter?" The smirk hopped to its place.

"My parents are going out tonight and they're hiring a babysitter unless I can find somewhere to stay the night." His eye lit up, and I could almost see a little lightbulb flash above his head. "Could I spend the night at your house, Francis?"

This is when I come in with the 'hell no's and 'not on your life's. I should have said that, instead I said, "Fine." What in the hell? Why was I even talking to him in the first place? I ran a hand through my spiked black hair as Timmy bounced in his seat and began typing away furiously. I looked at myself in the relfective surface of the metallic table top. A pale boy with now straight teeth, thanks to braces, who faked being dumb and liked to be a thug.

"What time should I come over?" Timmy had passed cute and turned border line adorable. He was bouncing in his seat cheerily, his face bright with happiness and sky blue eyes filled with absolute joy.

"Anytime after school. I walk home, though."

"Can I walk with you?"

"I guess so. Meet me at my locker at three o'clock."

"You got it!"

The rest bio passed without incident, as did the rest of the day. At three o'clock, five minutes before the bell rang, I was standing at my locker, waiting for Timmy Turner to show up. He appeared with a giant backpack nearly twice his size. He laughed nervously when I stared at him in amusement. He had just come to stop when the bell rang and I had to drag him out of the building because that backpack was too damn heavy. I lived five minutes from the school, so Timmy didn't have to struggle with that monstrous storage container he called a backpack for long.

* * *

After the walk to my house, which was ridiculously akward, we went up to my room, where Timmy finally dropped his backpack to the floor with a solid _Thud! _He stood in the middle of my room for a few seconds. "Um, so, do you want to work on homework?"

"I don't go to class." I moved Timmy's backpack to the corner of the room where neither of us would trip over it. I sat at my desk chair and Timmy sat on my bed. We sat in silence for a long time. Timmy tried suggesting board games and things of the like, but we didn't have any games.

My brother passed by my door, he was obviously drunk. "Hey, Francis, I know you got a cute boy in there, why don't cha' fuck him?" I threw my shoe at him, hitting him smack in the face. Then I slammed my door closed in anger. Timmy was sitting there, blushing and mortified.

"Don't worry, my brother is a fucking jackass."

"Look," he burst out, "I know you're going to hit me, but I really like you. A-and I know that it's stupid and gay and that you're going to beat to me a pulp, but I love you! I have for a long time." Timmy got quiet at the end, his face hidden by his arms. He was waiting for me to hit him. Instead, I knelt infront of him and pulled his arms away from his face. It was almost dream-like. Soft brown hair partially hid his face.

"What did you say?"

"I-I love you." He would have continued, but I cut him off with a kiss. I licked at his lips to be rewarded with a gasp and entrance to his moist cavern. I wasted no time in mapping out every part of his mouth with my tongue. I pulled away for air and smiled at Timmy's red face. My arms wrapped around Timmy's waist and I moved us further onto the bed.

"I love you too." This time, it was Timmy who initiated the kiss. I knew where there was going when my hands went to rid Timmy of his jacket of their own accord. His jacket was flung somewhere behind me. His shirt followed soon after. After pulling away from yet another kiss, I went to Timmy's neck. Whimpers escaped from his mouth as I began to nip, lick, and suck at his pulse point. I nipped hard enough to leave a mark, and Timmy gasped again. All the while, I let my hands roam his chest and flat stomach. With a devious grin I took one of his nipples into my mouth. He moaned softly as I tugged on it. I really wasn't satisfied with the soft moans I was getting. I unbuttoned his jeans and Timmy lifted his hips and wriggled out of the denim.

"You're wearing too much clothing." Timmy murmured, tugging up at my shirt. I pulled it off and threw it to join Timmy's clothes. I plamed his erection through his boxers. "Ngh~" I hooked my fingers in the waistband and pulled them down slowly. His erection was smallish. He really wasn't a big guy, so I didn't expect him to be too large. I decided to have fun with him though, and ran my fingers teasingly down his shaft. He gasped and squeaked. "Please..stop teasing." He looked at me from under his eyelashes, and it was incredible just how much he acted like a girl.

I raised three fingers to his mouth, "Suck." He took the three digits into his mouth ran his tongue over and in between each finger. My already too tight pants were almost suffocating as I watched him. I pulled the fingers out and moved down to Timmy's ass. I laced my other hand with Timmy's hand as I wiggled one finger past the tight ring of muscle. He looked a little perplexed as I began moving my finger in and out of his ass, but he seemed to be enjoying it. When I added another finger he froze and tensed up. "You have to calm down. Relax." I scissored my fingers and Timmy whimpered in pain. Soon he became okay with that finger and added the last finger. He hissed and tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry," I murmured. What could words do? I started searching around for his prostate, and grinned when I found it.

"Francis!" He began to pant, and whined when I removed my fingers. I spread his legs farther apart. Then I threw my pants and boxers onto the floor. I spit into my hand and covered my erection in my own saliva. I lined myself up with his entrance, and pressed a kiss to his forehead as I thrust in. "It hurts..." Now tears fell from Timmy's eyes shamelessly. I kissed away his tears and held still for him. To me it seemed like eternity, but finally I got his persmission. "You can move now." I started off slow, making sure to hit his sweet spot everytime. Soon enough, he was meeting my thrusts by pushing himself back on me.

I was soon closing in on my own orgasm, and latched a hand around Timmy's length and pumped him in time with my thrusts that had become increasling faster. Timmy came first, screaming my name and arching his back. He clenched so tightly around me it was almost suffocating, but it brought me to release anyway. I spilled myself inside of him, grunting and panting his name. Timmy was coming down from his high, and looked ready to pass out. I pulled out of him, and rolled us both to our sides. "I love you." I turned him around and kissed his forehead.

He yawned his reply, "I love you too." I pulled the blankets over us. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be." I was fine with anything right now. Friends with beniefts would sting a bit though.

"Then you're my boyfriend." Timmy cuddled aganist me, falling asleep rather quickly. I smiled and let my eyes close.

_'If there was ever a perfect person, it would be you. I got lucky enough for you to love me back. Timmy Turner, I promise to love you as long as I possibly can."_

* * *

**Well...I'm not crying tears of epic joy...not at all. That was the longest single piece of literature I have ever written. I know Francis is sorta OOC. He is older, and I made him more mature. Thinking about turning this into a story. Review please! Flames are welcomed, Russia needs more fire to roast his marshmellows!**


End file.
